Escape
by Pao M. Hellsing
Summary: Una nueva experiencia espera a la Líder de la organización Hellsing, pero esta experiencia tendrá sus riesgos, ¿Aceptará los riesgos que corre al participar?


_**Volvi! *confeti por todos lados* Hola hola queridos lectores, ¿Me extrañaron? porque yo si *W* aquí vengo a dejarles un nuevo trabajo de mi mente para ustedes.**_

 _ **Ya saben, Hellsing es de Kota Hirano-sama y cualquier duda o comentario que tengan estaré encantada de recibirlo a través de Mensaje privado o comentario.**_

 _ **Dejando de lado la fiesta de Bienvenida ¿) ya les dejo leer tranquilos, sean muy bienvenidos y espero que disfruten la lectura...**_

* * *

 **Escape**

Un nuevo día da inicio en la Mansión Hellsing, el olor de la comida llega a cada espacio y habitación de la gran casa colándose por cualquier rendija o fractura que encuentre en las paredes y el suelo hasta culminar en los cuartos de los nosferatu de la familia.

-Hmmm- La joven Seras Victoria olisquea el aire desde su ataud.- Huevos con tocino, jugo de naranja, té o café con leche y pan recién horneado; tengo ganas de comer algo y Walter dio en el clavo de forma magnífica, como siempre.- Abre la tapa y se acerca a la mesita al lado de la puerta donde llama al mayordomo para que le traiga un "Desayuno Mortal", como lo llama sarcásticamente su maestro mientras la ve engullir ávida aquella comida a la que sus papilas, de vez en cuando, desean poseer tanto como la sangre.

Después de unos minutos, Walter apareció en la puerta con el desayuno de Seras en una bandeja, desde hace varios días se ha estado alimentando de la sangre que Walter le dejaba al mediodía y antes de dormir comía un desayuno estandar al que, a ojos del mayordomo, era innecesario para ella ya que era un vampiro, pero ella sencillamente adoraba degustar el pan recién horneado, los huevos, el jugo y todo lo que se hacía en la cocina con su nuevo sentido del gusto que, según ella, ampliaba la gama de sabores de forma tal que es imposible de describir en palabras.

-Iré a levantar a la señorita Integra, con permiso.- El mayordomo golpea sus talones y sale cerrando la puerta tras él y dejando a la draculina sola con su suculento bocadillo diurno. Bajando las escaleras divisa al Conde, con su típica sonrisa de sádico, éste le guiña el ojo y sigue su camino, mientras tararea una vieja canción rumana que, ocasionalmente, vuelve a su mente inmortal. " _El día de hoy va a ser muy especial, estoy seguro de ello"_ piensa mientras cierra la puerta, ya a la luz del gran pasillo de la primera planta de la mansión.

Fue mucho más complicado despertar a la Líder pues ésta se negaba a abrir los ojos, solo refunfuñaba y se escondía entre las almohadas y las cobijas como una niña chiquita buscando la oscuridad para seguir sumida en su sueño reparador, hasta que se sentó contra el espaldar de la cama con un bostezo.

-Buenos días Lady Hellsing.- La aludida solo asintió en señal de haberlo escuchado pero no dijo nada, solo dejó que el sol abriera sus ojos mientras se quitaba lentamente las cobijas dejando al descubierto una hermosa pijama de seda negra con encajes.- Para el día de hoy le he preparado jugo de naranja, huevos estrellados como a usted le gustan, té o café de sobremesa y, si gusta, un pedazo de tarta de chocolate.- Dijo Walter, ella sonrió y se preparó a comer.

-Gracias Walter, cocinas delicioso.- Murmura Integra mientras se come sus huevos con la cuchara.

-Es un placer para mí que sea de su agrado, Miss.- Walter se inclina en una reverencia mientras Integra termina de comer, recoge los platos y la deja sola para que se bañe y se organice, le da tiempo para esconder su camisa manga corta y su short bajo la almohada, lejos de las manos curiosas y pervertidas de cierto vampiro.

Pasan las horas, ya Integra está en el estudio revisando los papeles que le han enviado los de la mesa redonda, las nuevas misiones y los inventarios de la organización, por alguna extraña razón la Líder ha tenido una sonrisa pegada al rostro durante todo el día, algo discreta pero que tiende a provocar cierto temor entre los que la conocen, no porque se vaya a caer el mundo a pedazos ni porque vaya a liberar los sellos de Alucard para que devore todo a su paso, sino que no es muy usual ver ese gesto en el agraciado rostro de la Hellsing, una de las oficiales que se han unido al contingente le propuso a la joven, con mucho respeto y recato, una pequeña escapada a descansar un rato por las calles de Londres, Integra se negó al principio pero la curiosidad la devoraba por dentro, ¿Sería solo pasear por los parques? ¿O también la llevaría a comprar cosas y a ver una película?; al final accedió con la condición de que debía ser un secreto entre el contingente femenino y su jefa.

- _La siento muy feliz, Ama, ¿Puedo saber la razón?_ \- Alucard, a pesar de estar dormido gusta de molestar a Integra con sus insinuaciones eróticas y sus comentarios de doble sentido, ella sencillamente decide ignorarlo y dar por finalizada sus tareas. Integra se había enterado a través de los chismes que se esparcen entre su ejercito de que Walter le había pedido a Alucard que no la dejara salir sin avisar, ni siquiera sin compañía así que si abría su mente, Alucard la detendría como solo alguien como él sabe hacerlo.

- _No es nada siervo, ahora duerma que tengo varias misiones para usted y la chica-policía y necesito que esté_ _lucido_.- Ella se levantó del escritorio y salió rumbo a su cuarto, en el camino chocó con Paulen Mayne, la oficial que le hizo semejante propuesta tan tentadora. La castaña bajó la cabeza avergonzada pero la Líder solo le sonrió y le ordenó que se alistara para salir en voz muy baja.

Después de unas horas, tres mujeres de las milicias de Hellsing y su propia líder se encontraban vagando por las calles de Londres, con bolsas en las manos, boletas de cine en los bolsillos y una caja de donuts abierta en una sabana de picnic, eran las mejores militantes y también personas confidentes de Integra, la líder no sabía que podía sentir tanta dicha en un solo día, primero fueron a un spa, luego a la peluquería donde solo despuntaron el cabello dorado de Integra y más tarde asaltaron con sus propias tarjetas de crédito todo el centro comercial, de paso, compraron un aperitivo, y para finalizar fueron a un Bar karaoke donde Integra mostró una divertida curiosidad. Las risas no se hacían esperar, los juegos de palabras tampoco y menos los comentarios burlones entre las militares a los que Integra solo reía a más no poder.

Al volver el grupo se disolvió rápidamente, las 6:34 pm se adivinaba en el cielo de colores que se extendía sobre la mansión e Integra sabía que a esa hora Alucard se levantaba a merodear en la mansión para molestar, subió rauda a su cuarto, se deshizo de su camisa suelta, sus jeans ajustados y sus vans negros para volver a ponerse, en tiempo record, su traje y cambiar su expresión por su estoica seriedad. Al entrar al estudio se sentó en el escritorio mientras encendía su segundo cigarro del día. Al ser ella tan silenciosa no se notó su ausencia hasta que volvió a llamar a Walter para que le trajera su merienda de la tarde-noche.

-Ha trabajado muy duro hoy, Lady Hellsing.- Decía el mayordomo mientras servía el té de su Ama en la fina porcelana.- Debería tomar un descanso.- Su comentario le esboza una leve sonrisa a la líder.

-Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo, Walter, gracias.- Su sonrisa se borró de un plumazo al ver una mancha negra emerger de la pared, Alucard era más dificil de convencer, cerró su mente y lo observó materializarse frente a ella.

-¿Se divirtió hoy, Ama?- Tan directo como siempre, su mueca no había cambiado nada y sus ojos carmesí bailoteaban examinándola.

-Si con divertirme quiere decir que me duele la mano de tanto escribir, si, me divertí de lo lindo.- Comentó Integra sardónica mientras Walter se preparaba para separar a Alucard de su Ama, pero éste solo se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

-Ama, ¿De casualidad vio hoy a la oficial Mayne?-

-Claro, esta mañana chocamos sin culpa, desde ahí hasta ahora no la he visto.- Ella imita el gesto del nosferatu mayor y toma su té con parsimonia.

-¿Y la oficial Greenlake?- Apuntó Walter mientras Integra lo miraba con sus helados ojos azules.

-No la he visto en todo el día.- Asegura tomando una de las galletas que Walter había traido en la charola.

-Hmm...Victoria Secret de coco y vainilla.- La nosferatu menor entra al cuarto al escuchar la conversación.- ¿Por qué huele así?- Todos miran a la líder mientras a ella le recorre un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. Iba a responder pero unos golpes en la puerta desviaron la atención de la gente sobre la oficial Mayne que entraba con su típica sonrisa de medio lado y su rectitud de espalda.

-Permiso Lady Hellsing, vengo a dejarle el informe de mi progreso en el campo de tiro hoy, y de paso traigo los informes de las oficiales Geenlake y Beneth- Todos los presentes en el cuarto, a excepción de Integra por supuesto, estaban contrariados, todos habían preguntado durante el día por las tres oficiales mencionadas y ahora resulta que habían estado en la sala de tiro simultaneamente. Alucard intentó aclarar su duda entrando en la mente de la oficial presente y de inmediato se arrepintió de hacerlo pues ella había puesto puras imágenes y recuerdos en la sala de tiro además de una que otra imagen subida de tono que lo incriminaba a él y al padre Anderson.

-Adelante oficial.- La joven se acerca a la líder, entrega los resultados, saluda militarmente y se retira dejándo que la confusión reine en el lugar una vez más.

Cuando Integra asignó las misiones para los vampiros y los batallones, llamó a las tres oficiales y quedaron de encontrarse en la puerta del cuarto de la Hellsing apenas todos hubieran partido a cumplir su misión. La reunión fue un exito, Walter no entró al cuarto por orden directa de Integra mientras las jovenes veían las prendas que había comprado la Hellsing con palabras aprobatorias, al terminar la reunión, el mayordomo entró al cuarto para cerrar las cortinas mientras Integra seguía recostada mirando al techo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Por qué estuvo hoy tan sonriente, Lady Hellsing?- Integra estalló finalmente en carcajadas frente a la mirada confusa del mayordomo.

-Sencillamente porque hoy fue un día formidable, Walter.- Aclara ella acomodándose en la cama.- Y no preguntes por qué.- Ataja Integra divertida al ver al viejo hacer el intento de preguntar.

-Como su mayordomo debo saberlo, Lady.-Los ojos de la dueña de la mansión brillaron, hasta con alguien con esa confianza debía guardarle el secreto de su salida pues, si se llegaba a enterar, las oficiales serían castigadas y ella quería volver a salir.

-No insistas Walter, no diré nada.- Su voz delata su cansancio, se acomoda mejor y cae inmediatamente dormida.

A mitad de noche, Seras entra en el cuarto de su Ama y encuentra, debajo de la cama, unas bolsas con ropa, esmaltes y perfumes escondidas en las sombras, la draculina entendió de inmediato lo que pasó durante el día y sonrió. Por suerte maestro y neófito no pueden escuchar sus pensamientos así que podía guardar el secreto de su Ama a su maestro, además ella quería participar de esas escapadas, más tarde le preguntaría a su Maestra si le permitía ir con ella la próxima vez que salieran de compras. Pero por ahora debía ser cautelosa y no permitir que lo de las compras se supiera.


End file.
